Love That Lets Go
by Forever May
Summary: L


Candy's P.O.V:

Imagine if you will, having three older brothers, the oldest being at least eight years older and the youngest being only three years older. Then imagine having a single dad because your mom killed herself four months ago. You got all that in your head? Good. Now imagine your older brothers are the Jonas Brothers.

I'm Candace Melinda Jonas or Candy as they call me. I'm fifteen, making me the baby of the Jonas family and only sister. And since Mom died, the only girl. Our mom didn't always have a drug problem, but a few years ago it started. We had no idea until she was caught doing a line at the boys' concert. She went to rehab and got clean. But a few months ago she had a relapse and felt so bad about it, that she killed herself.

And by now, while you feel sorry for me about my mom, I bet you think: Wow, she's so lucky to have the Jonas Brothers for brothers. Well, I'm lucky to have Joe, Kevin and Nick as brothers. I don't see them as the Jonas Brothers. They're just my brothers. Fame's great, but at the end of the day, they truly are just normal guys.

Kevin married Dani shortly after Mom got out of rehab. They live in the guest house since neither of them nor did our family want them to go far. Joe's dating Ashley Greene. Nick is still single despite rumors that him and Miley are back together. As if.

I have a boyfriend though. His name is Ian. Joe hates him but only because he doesn't like me dating. He's protective. They all are. And while I love him, I'm still standing on his porch after breaking up with him.

Ian: I just don't understand why

-It's not you Ian. It's me.

Ian: But why?

-It's too personal. But I want us to be friends.

Ian: *sighs* Fine.

-Thanks.

I walk down the steps and get into Nick's car.

-Let's go.

Nick: How'd he take it?

-Awful. I couldn't tell him.

Nick: You know what you're worried about isn't gonna happen.

-Nick, let's just go home.

Nick: Alright Tiger.

Tiger. That's Nick's nickname for me. He's called me that ever since I was five since I was obsessed with them at that time. Kevin calls me Trixie or Trix because my parents were expecting a boy when they had me and he had wanted them to name me that but they didn't, so that's his nickname for me. Joe calls me Bubbles, like the Powerpuff Girl. Apparently when I was little I reminded him of her which makes little sense. I'm not blonde nor do I have blue eyes. But he says it was Bubbles' personality. I guess I should take offense to the fact that I remind him of a kindergartner who's scared of one of her enemies that she's supposed to fight, but then I remember that episode where Bubbles kicked Mojo Jo Jo's butt and I feel better about it. My dad calls me Cinderella because she was my fave princess.

I watch as we drive down the long road. It's so hot here. We moved back to our home state of Texas after the boys became famous. Jersey's great but it wasn't for us. I turn up the AC and burry myself in the seat.

Nick pulls up at the house and we go inside. Joe's sitting on the couch, playing his guitar.

Joe: Hey Bubbles. How'd it go?

-Awful.

Joe: You even gonna tell me why you did that?

-No.

Joe: *sighs* Fine. Why don't you get your guitar and we can practice.

-Not in the mood.

I walk upstairs. I haven't touched my guitar since Mom died. I sit on my bed and stare into space. The door opens a second later. Joe walks in.

Joe: You forgot something.

-What?

Joe: My hug.

I giggle and get up. I go over and hug him.

So yes. I killed of Denise. Again. I love Paul and Denise Jonas but for drama purposes, I kill one or both off most of the time. And I know I put up that video awhile ago for the voting but I deleted it because I really wanted to use Demi. Sorry if you wanted me to use Kate Voegele!

Candy's P.O.V:

After another weird day at school, I'm home. People stare at me like I'm gonna break down crying because when Kevin came to the office that day and told me that Mom had died, I had a breakdown in the office. At least I have my best friends Carlos and Katie. Katie is Dani's sister, but we met before Dani and Kev did in the Bahamas. When they got together, we made a pact to stay friends even if they didn't last. But they did and now she's my sister.

Anyway, I walk through the door. No one's car is in the driveway which means I'm home alone which is odd because that never happens. They're all paranoid I'll get kidnapped or something. I walk into the kitchen and see a note on the fridge:

Candy,

We had an emergency at the studio. We'll be there until six. We'll pick up some McDonalds on the way home. Dani went to see her parents. Love you.

-Dad, Kevin, Joe and Nick

I sigh and throw the note away. I go to the fridge and grab the glass pitcher we have of orange juice we have. I make my way to the cabinet but trip over one of the dogs' toys. I fall to the ground, the pitcher breaking and the glass getting all over and in my face. I get up and clean up the glass and juice. I go to the bathroom and try to remove the glass in my face, but it hurts to do so. I can't drive and none of my brothers are home. I don't want to call an ambulance for something that probably just needs stitches.

I grab my phone from my pocket and call Ashley.

Ashley: What do you want?

-I need someone to take me to the E.R. I got glass on my face and the boys aren't home and neither is Dani.

Ashley: Call someone else. I'm going to the mall.

-But Ashley-

Ashley: Goodbye Cindy.

She hangs up. Wow. Another not so great pick by Joe. I sigh and dial Selena. Thankfully, she agrees to take me. I text Dad, knowing he won't get it until later. I don't want to worry them. I get in Selena's car and she takes me to the hospital. The doctor takes a look and carefully removes the glass. It hurts but Selena holds my hand. She's so great.

Then he does the stitches and prescribes some cream. Just as we're walking towards the doors to go to the pharmacy, my dad and brothers run in. They see me, go over and hug me tight.

-SQUISHED!

They pull off.

Paul: Why didn't you call us?

-I texted.

Paul: You know I wouldn't get it until later.

-Exactly. So why worry you? It's just stitches.

Paul: Candy.

-I didn't want to interrupt.

Joe: We don't care about music if you're hurt. You come first.

-Well I'm fine. Selena drove me.

Paul: Thank you Selena.

Selena: No problem Mr. Jonas.

Paul: But next time, call us.

-Alright. I will.

Paul: Let's go.

He puts his arm around me and we walk out. We reach his van and get in, Nick up front, Kevin and Joe sitting in the back with me, Joe's arm around me tight. He's more protective than the other three. We stop at McDonalds on the way back. Once at home, we find Dani and Ashley sitting on the couch. Ashley runs over, fake worry all over her face.

Ashley: Are you OK Candy? I was SO worried.

I roll my eyes.

-As if. I called you before I called Selena. You said you were too busy shopping to come get me.

Joe: Ashley!

Ashley: I-I-I-

Joe: You're leaving. Now. We're over.

Ashley: Because of your stupid sister?

Joe: She's not stupid. She's smarter than you. And if you date me, I expect you to be nice to her!

Ashley: UGH! Fine! I don't need you anyway!

She storms out, slamming the door shut. Joe kisses my head.

Joe: Sorry Bubbles.

-It's cool.

Candy's P.O.V:

I stood in my bathroom, carefully putting the cream on my stitches. It hurts doing this. Kevin walks in and sees me wincing as I do it.

Kevin: Want me to do this?

-Please.

He puts the cream on and I only flinch a few times. When he's done, I hug him.

-Thanks Kevy.

Kevin: No problem Trixie. But it's late. Bedtime.

-*rolls eyes* Do I have to?

Kevin: Yes. Dad went out and he told us that you had to be in bed by ten.

Ugh. Being the baby of the family, I get treated like it. I make Kev leave and I change into my pajamas. I pull my hair back into a pony tail and get into bed. A minute later all three of my brothers are in. They tuck me in and kiss my forehead. They say goodnight and leave. I slowly fall asleep. And I once again have that dream…

*Dream*

I walk downstairs, backpack on my shoulder. Mom's sitting on the couch. She looks sad.

-You okay Mom?

Denise: I'm fine honey.

She has no emotion in her voice. I make my way over to her.

-No you're not. Where's Dad and the boys?

Denise: They went to the studio.

-I'm gonna stay home with you.

Denise: I'm fine Candy. Go to school.

-But Mom-

I hear the car horn honk. Michael's here with Katie to pick me up.

Denise: That'd be Mike. Go. I'll be fine.

I look at her, unsure.

Denise: Just go baby girl. I love you.

I sigh and kiss her cheek.

-Love you too Mommy.

I walk out the door.

*End Of Dream*

I shoot up panting. Why do I keep having that dream? It's the last conversation I had before she killed herself. I wanted to stay home. I should've. If I had, she'd still be alive. I was the last person she ever talked to before she died. I kick back the covers and grab my yellow stuffed duck, Ducky. I was two. Don't judge. I get out of bed and walk into the hall. I walk down it and reach Joe's door and open it. I walk in and get in bed next to him. I snuggle into his chest.

Joe: Candy? What's wrong baby?

-*mumbles* Bad dream.

Joe: Oh baby. *wraps arms around her**pulls her close* It was just a dream, it's not real.

Little does he know….

So Frankie is NOT in this story. I love Frankie, but sometimes it's best to keep him out to make the sister the baby of the family.

Candy's P.O.V:

I'm sitting in the studio, reading a book. The boys are practicing some song.

Nick: Come join us Candy.

I shake my head and keep my eyes on the book.

Nick's P.O.V:

She hasn't played in months. Not since Mom died. She's still writing, she shows me her song book. But she's not playing or singing. Not even scales. It's like there's no music in her.

Joe: Leave her be Nick.

-No.

Kevin: The therapist says we can't be pushy.

-I don't care what the therapist says.

Joe: Go check your sugar. You might be high.

I roll my eyes and check. Yup. I groan and throw my meter down.

Joe: High?

-Not by much.

Kevin: Well you're being a grouch and I'm in no mood. Let's just go home.

-Fine.

Candy's P.O.V:

Nick storms out of the studio. I look at him confused. Joe and Kevin walk out.

Joe: High levels. We're heading home.

-Ah.

I mark my place in my book and tuck the book away in my bag. I get up and follow the boys out. We go home and I go up to my room. I begin to my homework. When I finish I turn to my song book and begin to write. Nick storms in.

-Nice knock Nicholas.

Nick: Whatever.

He picks up my guitar from its stand. He snatches away my song notebook and forces it on my lap.

Nick: Play.

-No.

Nick: I said play Candace!

He's yelling at me! Mr. Quiet is yelling at me! I carefully pick up the guitar and place it on my bed. I stand up.

-No! Stop telling me what to do!

Nick: Stop being such a selfish little bitch and play! You think the rest of us aren't hurting? We are! But we play! So you play too!

He shoves me onto the bed and tries to force the guitar into my arms, causing it to hit the stitches on my face. I scream out in pain. Joe runs in with Kevin and sees what's going on. They run over, Joe pushing Nick off and Kevin holding him. Joe puts the guitar back into its stand and picks me up. I hide my face in his chest.

Joe: Kevin get Nick out of here!

Kevin: Duh.

He takes Kevin out. Joe takes my face into his hands. He examines the stitches.

Joe: Great. They tore. I'll take you to the hospital.

-N-No J-Joey. I-I c-can take my-myself. I-I-I'm a-a b-bitch.

Joe: No you're not baby. Nicky's just being an idiot. Come on.

He carries me downstairs and puts me in his car. He straps me in and gets in. He drives to the hospital.

Sorry for my lack of updating but I haven't been feeling my best since my birthday and so I've only been typing pre-written things. I hope to start posting on a regular basis soon.

Kevin's P.O.V:

I called Dad and told him what Nick had done to Candy. He's pissed. When Mom died he sat Nick, Joe and me down and told us that he expected us to help him with her. We already had been for years and it's not a big deal. We love her. He knows Nick's levels were high but he doesn't condone violence. Ever. He's especially pissed that her stitches ripped. Nick's in a shit load of trouble. I'm sitting in Nick's room with him. My cell rings. It's Joe. I answer.

-Hey. How's our girl?

Joe: She's gonna be fine. The doctor restitched and gave her new cream. Did you call Dad?

I hear Dad's car pull up in the driveway.

-Yeah and I just heard him pull in.

Joe: Alright. I'm gonna take Candy out for ice cream.

-Okay. I'll see you later.

Joe: Yup. Bye.

We hang up. Nick's staring at the ground. I hear the door open and Dad calling for Nick. Except he's calling "NICHOLAS!" in his "angry Daddy voice" as Candy calls it.

-Up in his room Dad!

A minute later he's in the room.

Paul: Nicholas Jerry Jonas you are in SO much trouble!

Nick: I know.

Paul: First off, how's Candy?

-She's fine. Joe just called. He's taking her out for ice cream.

Paul: Good. Nicholas what the hell were you thinking?

Nick: Well she acts happy the rest of the time but the minute we bring up music she shuts down! I think it's selfish!

Paul: She's hurting Nick! There are certain things that YOU shut down about! But do we shove a guitar in your face? No! You're grounded!

Nick: I'm eighteen! You can't ground me!

Paul: I'm your father and you still live in my house. Either you're grounded for three months or you can pack your things and move out and be on your own!

He looks back down at the ground.

Paul: I thought so. Stay in your room until Candy gets home and then you will apologize but I doubt she's gonna forgive you.

Dad walks out. I look at Nick. His eyes are on the floor.

Nick: I'm an idiot.

-No your levels were just high.

Nick: It wasn't just that. All that anger has been building up in me for awhile.

-Maybe you should start seeing that therapist again.

Nick: Yeah. I think I should too.

Candy's P.O.V:

Joe got me ice cream and said it was for "being a good girl at the hospital" but I know it's also because Dad is gonna be yelling at Nick. After we get the ice cream and pick up a carton for the family, we head back. I walk in and Dad rushes over to me.

Paul: How you feeling princess?

-I'm fine. It just stings a little.

Paul: Why don't you go lay down?

-Daddy.

Paul: Candy.

I stick out my tongue and head up to my room. Someone grabs my arm. I look and see Nick. I immediately pull off, fear rushing through me.

-I-I'll p-play o-okay? I-I pr-promise.

Nick: Candy-

-Pl-Please d-don't h-hurt m-me.

I run into my room and slam the door shut.

Okay so as many of you know my Twitter was deleted by Twitter because they said I was "cyber bullying", i.e I was telling a spammer to fuck off repeatedly and they got mad. I took the Twitter I made for Makena, deleted all of the old tweets and changed the name and stuff. Here it is so go follow, but if you already follow Makena, you're following just so you know why this is showing up. If you don't have a Twitter, ignore this:

/TaylorAshEfron

SPREAD THE WORD!

Nick's P.O.V:

I follow Candy and see her holding her guitar. But she's not playing it. Light tears are falling down her face. I walk over and sit next to her.

-Tiger I'm sorry. I was being a total asshole. You don't have to play if you don't want to. I was being an idiot. I won't hurt you.

She puts her guitar down and grabs her phone. She texts someone and a minute later Joe is in the room. He sits on her bed and pulls her onto his lap. She buries her head into his chest.

Joe: Nick…just go.

I sigh.

-I love you Tiger.

I get up and leave.

Candy's P.O.V:

Once he's gone, I still stay on Joe's lap, head in chest.

Joe: He's sorry baby.

-I know. But I'm scared of him.

Joe: Bubbles there's no need to be scared of him.

-He could hurt me again. This isn't the first time.

She's right. Right after Nick got diagnosed, he pushed her down. And last year he yelled at her and kicked her out of the car. Both times he had been grounded and she had forgiven Nick. But I guess this was the finishing piece.

I don't know what else to say so I just hold her like that for awhile. I rub her back and kiss her head.

Nick's P.O.V:

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I can't believe I did that to my baby sister. And now she's only gonna want Joe, Kevin or Dad to comfort her. We haven't always been the closest. She's always been the closest to Joe. But we've always been sort of close. She's my tiger. And now she's scared of me. What am I gonna do?

Candy's P.O.V:

I sat outside with Katie. We're talking about Nick.

Katie: I wouldn't forgive him either.

-I forgive him, he didn't mean to do it. I'm just scared.

Katie: Understandable.

?: What are you losers talking about? 

I look up and see….Selena! I jump up and run to her. We hug. Selena and I have been best friends before her and Nick even dated. We met when she was visiting Miley when my brothers were on Hannah Montana. Back then the two were friends. But once Miley started hanging out with her new friends that were dissing Selena and Miley joined in, Selena dropped her and I'm glad. Even when her and Nick broke up, we stayed friends.

-I've missed you!

Selena: I've missed you too Boo. So, how have your brothers been treating you?

I fill her in on the latest Nick drama.

Selena: I'm not trying to defend what he did, but there's no need to be scared of him. He loves you.

-Sel, this isn't the first time. I can't let him keep on hurting me.

Selena: *sighs* Well I don't want us all to be so sad. Let's go bowling.

-Okay.

Selena: You gonna come Kates?

Katie: Sure. Is Justin coming? *smirks*

Selena: *rolls eyes* He's visiting family in Canada. Let's just go.

-I have to ask my dad first.

Selena: Already cleared it with him.

-Then let's go.

We grab our bags and go.

Next chapter will have the ever sexy Carlos Pena Jr. in it. Sorry I've been neglecting to include him!

Carlos met us at the bowling alley. He's my BGF. We've known each other since we were little. He's in a band, although they're not that well known. I bowl another gutter.

Carlos: You really suck at this.

-Shut up before you become my seat.

Carlos: *rolls eyes*

Selena: You can't sit on him Boo. It's his turn.

-You're lucky.

Carlos chuckles and bowls a perfect strike. Again.

-Show off.

Carlos: Jealous much?

-Yeah because I'm jealous of a goofy looking nerd.

Carlos: Well then.

He grabs me and begins tickling me. I burst out into a fit of giggles.

-CARLOS! STOP IT!

Carlos: Say Carlos is the hottest guy in the history of the world.

-NEVER!

Carlos: *tickles harder*

-FINE! CARLOS IS THE HOTTEST GUY IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!

He smirks and stops. I glare at him. Katie walks back over with drinks and food. We eat and bowl and then head home. We drop off Katie and Carlos at their houses and then head back to mine. We walk through the door. Joe rushes over.

Joe: Selly Belly!

He hugs her. Selena giggles and hugs him back.

Selena: It's good to see you too Joe.

The two of them begin to talk. I go up to my room and see Elvis sitting on my bed.

-Elvis what are you doing in here?

Nick never lets Elvis sleep in anyone's room but his. I walk over and see an envelope sitting in front of the dog. I pick it up and open it.

Tiger,

I know this won't make up for it and probably won't stop you from being afraid of me, but I figure it's the best I can do right now. Elvis can stay in your room and protect you from me and my jerkiness.

I love you baby,

Nick

I bite my lip and set the note down. All fear of him slowly melts away. I pat my thigh and Elvis jumps down. He watches me change into my pajamas and then follows me into Nick's room. I sit on his bed.

-Nicky?

He looks up from his guitar. He puts it down and walks over. He sits next to me. I hug him.

-I'm sorry. I just…..I don't like it when you're like that.

Nick: *hugs back tighter* I know baby. I'm sorry. I was being a total asshole. You don't have to play until you're ready. And when you are, I know it'll be amazing.

He kisses my forehead.

-Can I sleep in here tonight? That way I have you and Elvis to protect me from bad dreams.

He smiles his rare smile.

Nick: Of course. Let me get changed.

He gets up and I see he's already got on his pajama bottoms. He takes off his shirt and puts on a white baggy one. He lays in bed with me and pulls me close. He softly begins to sing Who I Am.

I had the dream yet again last night. I hate that stupid dream. I walk downstairs, totally exhausted. I kiss Dad's cheek and slide into my seat at the table. I lay my head on it.

-I'm tired.

Paul: That's obvious. Did you and Nick stay up all night talking?

-No. I fell asleep pretty fast. It was….

I stop myself and hope Dad doesn't catch on.

Paul: It was what?

-Nothing Daddy. I'm fine.

I get up

-Where's the boys?

Paul: Kevin's with Dani and Joe took Nick to the studio.

-Oh. So we're alone?

Paul: Yeah. Want some breakfast?

-I'm not hungry. Can we just watch a movie or something?

Paul: Sure.

We go into the living room and watch a movie. Halfway through I fall asleep. I have the dream. I wake up panting. I look and see Dad's gone. Instead I'm in Joe's arms. I burst into tears, remembering this is the couch she was sitting on. Joe looks down and pulls me close.

Joe: Shhhh…..baby what's wrong?

-B-Bad dr-dream.

Joe: Oh Bubbles.

He pulls me onto his lap and holds me close. I cry for a long time. Finally I calm down.

Joe: What was it about?

-Nothing.

Joe: Candy.

-God Joe it's nothing!

Joe: Well excuse me. Isn't someone being a little sour ball this morning?

I roll my eyes and get up. Sour ball is a name my brothers call me when I'm being unpleasant. Joe gets up too.

Joe: Tell me.

-It's nothing big Joseph.

Joe: Candy.

-UGH! Fine!

I sigh and sit down. He does too.

-It's more of a flashback. I just think about the last time I saw Mom. She was so sad…and I was the last one to ever see her before….you know…and I…I don't know…I keep on wanting to change it…but I can't….I always wake up before I can.

Joe: Baby you know that you couldn't have changed anything.

-If I had just stayed-

Joe: No. Candy Mom was really depressed. This was going to happen either way.

-But-

Joe: No. You couldn't have helped her.

-Joe-

Joe: No. Stop Candy. There's nothing you could've done, even though you want to.

I sigh and hug him.

-I miss her Jobey.

Joe: I know baby. I do too.

He hugs me back and kisses my head.

That night, I fall asleep and once again fall into the same dream. But this time, it was different.

How will Candy's dream be different? By the way I have so much of this prewritten!


End file.
